Ember sea
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: The fire flows trough my veins and the water fills my spirit. The flames feeds my rage and the liquid eases my soul.


**I really wanted to publish this for the longest time, but I was so nervous since this is my first atla fic so yeah, please be gentle with me.**

 **1-please only constructive criticism.**

 **2-I promise no mary sue.**

 **3-Grammar mistakes are bound to happen, English isn't mi first language.**

* * *

The usual bright blue sky was covered by a thick layer of clouds and dark smoke. The state of the sky seemed to match Guri gloomy mood. Ever since the fire nation had starter their daily raids her emotional state only seemed to get worse. She was worried about the future of her tribe, if things stay like this, there wouldn't be a southern water tribe, and she refused to become a history people shared by the campfire to spread fear in their companions, her tribe used to be so full of live and warmness, even if the temperature lowered and hunting was impossible they still stood strong, there was a reason why no one else could live in these conditions, the water tribe, norther and southern were unique and powerful in their own way, so that's way, whenever she heard the horrible sound of the waves colliding with the cold metal of the fire nation ships, her heart filled with anger and humiliation. It didn't matter how much she tried to motivate her tribe, the hope had long left their eyes.

Her mother used to said she was awfully stubborn and that one day that could get her in trouble, and perhaps she was about to prove her right.  
She checked her pack again, making sure she had everything she needed for her trip. She was going to go to the norther tribe, it didn't matter how much Kanna talked about their unorthodox method, they were far better than them, and it was safer. As soon as the sun set, she was ready to go.  
Her stomach growled, reminding her she had reduced her ration of seal jerky to save some for her trip. She weighed her options, and decided that it was better to try to catch some fish for lunch and hopefully, dinner.

She put on another coat and readjusted her gloves before stepping out of her tent. Guilt filled her heart as she noticed the face of a few kids playing nearby, and it only intensified when she saw a heavily pregnant Kya, she was holding her stomach lovingly as Hakoda helped her walk to their tent. She quickly hid behind a snow mountain, hoping they hadn't seen her. Goodbyes are painful, so from the distance, she wished them a happy life with their son, if she remembered correctly, Sokka would be his name.  
10 minutes later when the coast was clear she grabbed a fishing pole someone had left outside a tent along with a bucket to store her fish.

She happily walked to her secret pond, it was a bit further than the ones the fishermen tended to use, but it was hers and only hers, well and the penguins that sometimes came to give her company, and eat her food, and they were particularly fond of seal jerky.

Sadly, she only managed to catch 2 fish, meaning that she'll have to save one for dinner, her plan of taking more food with her was now ruined, she could stay another day to try to catch more, but in her time away, the sky had darkened even more.  
She panicked when small coal stained snowflakes started to fall staining the pure white snow along with her clothing and damaging her fishes. She dropped everything and ran to the boat she had stolen to escape, but as she nearer her only medium of salvation her heart felt heavy with guilt. If she left and abandoned them she would be a coward, she would become the thing she hated the most. So she turned around and ran full speed to her people, she may be a novice in self-defense, but she hoped she could at least protect her people.

When she arrived, the scene make her stomach drop. Her fellow water benders were kneeling with their heads low in shame, their hands were bound behind their back as the fire army rummaged thought their homes. Taking advantage of the fact they hadn't notice her, she carefully incorporated next to Batu. He eyed her worriedly and moved his body to shield her from the army view, she may be their last water bender, and he was going to protect their legacy.

"Are you okay?" he whispered when the man that was keeping watch looked away when one of his companion called him over.

"Yes, I was trying to catch something for dinner"

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" The guard asked Batu.

He bit his lips refusing to answer which only seemed to anger the man even more.

"Answer me or you'll regret it" He threatened, forming a fireball in his hands.

Guri stepped out, ignoring her logical side she walked in front of Batu, he wasn't going to pay because of her.

"He was talking to me, sir" she said in fake submission.

"I didn't see you in the first check out" He said thoughtfully inching closer to inspect her face.  
Instinctively she baked away, earning a joyful laugh from him. Batu tensed beside her, and she knew she ruined her chances to escape the fire nation.

"You'll be coming with us, even if you're not a bender, we could use a pretty face around"

She felt like crying, yet the tears refused to fall "I like it here better, I get seasickness really easily" And again he laughed, just that this time he grabbed her arm and walked her over to stand next to him.

Batu clenched his jaw and pulled his dagger out, but Guri's eyes stopped him.

there was only resignation in her eyes, "I would like to get my things first" she quietly said. Her voice sounded distant and foreigner to her ears.

One of the guards snickered at her request and was ready to call her out, but the man that was escorting her raised an arm to stop him. "Which is your tent? I'll get it for you"

Shakily she pointed to her tent, he nodded and when inside. She could felt the stares from her tribe, yet she refused to look, she didn't want to see the look of pity in their eyes.

"Were you planning a trip? Or are you a seer?" he asked jokingly as he came outside carrying her bag.

She had forgotten about that. "I wanted to travel the world" she said sadly.

* * *

The havoc caused by war left not only physical scars, it also left another type, one that, for some were worse; the sanity of the citizen of earth kingdom faded each passing day. The rumors of a resistance were common gossip between the servants of the Jiang household, of course none of it would reach the jade adorned ears of the lords. They were strict and demanded nothing but perfection, and even though, it could be worse, everyday Kai found herself wishing for her freedom. She felt like a caged bird trapped inside a beautiful cage, the walls of the Jiang state were high and thick, and she had once heard a visitor compared it to the majestic wall of Ba sing se. She's never been there, but Chien the main chef had visited it multiples time during his youth, and he had confirmed the visitor words.

Her hand were sore and covered in little cuts, courtesy of chopping a whole sack of potatoes by herself. About a month ago, many of the servants had packed their meager belonging and left to never return. The rumors of an approaching conflict were now the bread of each day. Every time a messenger came, they all tensed up expecting for the worse, but it never happened, until today.

Kai morning had started like usual. She had woken up, bathed, dressed and walked to the kitchen to began with the breakfast preparations. Slowly the kitchen started to fill in by the few people left, and they all began their activities in silence. She reached for one of the many tea pots and filled with water, once it was boiling she added some ginseng leaves, (the lady's favorite) when a loud sound interrupted the quiet atmosphere. Panic filled her being as one of the guards came shouting into the kitchen.

"We are being invaded, grab your things and follow me if you want to live!"

They were stunned for few seconds when another loud " _bang_ " brought them back to reality. Chien was the first to react followed by her, she didn't wait to see if she was being followed, she just ran to her chambers and threw her clothes and another pair of shoes in a sack. She was about to leave when a shiny object caught her attention. She ignored the fact she had let it in plain sign and quickly hide it in her pocket. The fire nation emblem felt heavy in her tiny pocket, but it was only her mind playing games, a bracelet couldn't be this heavy.

She took a sharp turn to the left when she heard a couple of unknown voices approaching her. She ducked behind a curtain and held her breath.

Once she deemed it was safe, she stepped out and crawled to the opposite direction. There was another exit in the east wing, it was just further into the compound.

Screams filled the silence outside making her wince in pain as if she were the one being hurt. Her heart was racing loudly against her chest and the bile was threatening to escape her stomach, yet somehow she managed to arrive to her destination. She just needed to crawl trough the kitchen, and she'll be safe.

"Stop" a man said from behind her pressing what she hoped was a dagger in her back. "Turn around slowly, don't try anything stupid or you'll regret it"

She did as told, slowly turning around to face her attacker.

A fire nation soldier stood in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall, but this only seemed to amused him.

A humorless chuckle came from him"what do we have here,heh" He gently caressed her face. "If you only weren't an earth insect I'll take you with me." he clicked his tongue almost in annoyance. "Too bad, for you" his fist glowed with fire, and he raised them ready to kill her.

Without thinking, she raised her arms in defense and close her eyes.

The screams of the soldier forced her to open her eyes, only to find him curled in the floor holding his right hand near his chest. She blinked in confusion, how- her eyes widened when noticed the water she was boiling earlier floating above the falling soldier, she immediately dropped her hands and water followed suit, and she took the chance to run to the exit.

 _ **My name is Kai, I'm 15 years old, I was born in the earth kingdom and abandoned in the Jiang state with only a handkerchief with my name and a bracelet with the fire Nation emblem. The fire flows trough my veins and the water fills my spirit.**_

 _ **I'm Kai, I'm 15 years old, I- ... and this is my story.**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Depending in how many reviews this gets i`ll continue uploading.**


End file.
